Dangers of Living with Babies
by xmenfan33
Summary: Logan's crazy, Xavier's drunk, and Remy's... missing? Yeah this will end well. Book Three of the Babysitting Series.
1. Babies are contagious

DISCLAIMER: I do not own X-men Evolution

A/N: Thank you mangagurlz for beta reading this series.

Dangers of Living with Babies

Chapter One:  
Xavier and Logan  
" Babies are contagious. Like Colds or the Plague"  
" Just think about it know I'm right" Logan states. He is leaning against the bookshelf in Xavier's office,while Xavier is busy writing at his desk. "MmmHmm" mumbles Xavier. He's heard this rant for months. Logan had been obsessed with it. Really it was His own fault. He was the one that sent Logan to that seminar. He just hadn't wanted to go himself. He was very busy. " Your not listening Chuck." Logan states. Xavier sighs and put put down his pen. " Logan, I do believe your concern is unfounded." "UNFOUNDED?! It is not unfounded . I saw all their statistics and charts. I'm telling you Chuck, we're sitting on a time-bomb here. And you don't care! " Logan rants. Xavier rubs his head tiredly, they'd had this fight before. " I DO care . But it's not a real concern here Logan " Logan stares at him pointedly before stating " I'm sure that's what they all say Charles. Until it starts. And by then it's to late" Xavier sighs and turns back to his desk. There was no reasoning with Logan over this. There just wasn't. At times like this Xavier would give anything for an explosion, or fire, or enemy attack. Something to detract Logan.

Logan could tell Xavier wasn't going to listen to him. He just didn't understand. He wasn't there. He didn't see all those charts. Just thinking about it made Logan shudder. It was terrifying He didn't think he could save his sanity if it began. Shuddering again, he decides to try one more time. " I'm Tellin you Chuck. Babies are contagious Like colds or the plague." Logan practically yells slamming his fist on the desk. Xavier wonders if it possible to sedate him. Because this subject just kept getting worse. At first it was only occasionally Then it was anytime he saw one of the girls smile at Kaitie ( Luckily most of them were still terrified of the baby, so smiles seemed to be limited to Kitty, Jean, and Ororo.) Then it was every time he saw Kaitie. Now it had progressed to all the time. He didn't t sleep anymore. Patrolling the halls all night long, convinced he alone could prevent the disaster he was sure was coming.

Logan had gone to a seminar nearly three months ago,in hopes of learning how to cope with the addition of an infant to a houseful of teenagers. At Xavier's insistence He was told to bring home any literature they offered and Xavier would look it over later. Logan had come home completely horrified. Their charts and speeches convinced him that now that they had one baby at the school, all the other girls would be jumping at the idea of having one themselves. Nothing Hank, Ororo, or Xavier said could convince him otherwise. Because they didn't see the charts.

" It's only a matter of time Chuck. We need to talk to them about it now. Before it's to late. " Logan states,now pacing in front of Xavier's desk. " I can't take it Charles. Another Kaitlyn. I think I would go insane." At the mention of Kaitlyn, Xavier shudders and takes a swallow of the whiskey he now keeps in his top drawer before stating " I understand Logan. I really do. But do you really think they've forgotten your presentation already? It was last week after all" Logan grumbles in frustration. Xavier's always stubbon like this. He refuses to allow Logan to pull out his charts and horror stories more often than once a month. Clearly he doesn't understand the danger they're in. Because he spends all day locked in his office. Playing Sudoku. Logan storms out, giving up for the day.

As Logan storms into the kitchen he spots Rogue feeding Kaitlyn in her highchair. Kaitlyn sees him and squeals happily. She immediately 'poofs' into his arms. Logan can't get used to that. She apparently does it on purpose. At least sometimes. Rogue smiles at the baby and takes her back. " She's just saying 'hi' Logan" she says to the paling teacher. As usual, he is now having visions of babies. Dozens of babies. With mutant powers. Kaitie, unhappy with being removed from her target, begins to cry. Pulling out the extinguisher, Logan quickly puts out the cupboards behind him before pulling a beer from the fridge. " So what are you two up to today?" he asks. " Well, I was thinking we'd go visit Remy for awhile, then hit the playground." Logan chokes at the mention of that boy " I might be able to talk Kitty into watching her for awhile this afternoon,if you wanted help on your bike" she finishes hopefully. Logan nods, now having visions of Rogue. Moody angry Rogue. Pregnant. That might be worse than more babies. Maybe. He needed to go to the bar. Or get on some of those anti-stress pills. He left the kitchen looking for Hank. After getting those pills he was going to go talk to Charles. Because Chuck had to understand how dangerous this was. Somehow he had to make Charles see it. He'd go grab his charts first.


	2. So I'm becoming a priest

DISCLAIMER: I do not own X-men Evolution

Chapter Two:  
Bobby and Kurt  
" So I'm becoming a priest"

Bobby enters his room and is surprised to see his room mate, Kurt, packing. There are suitcases and bags everywhere. " Going some where, Kurt?" Bobby asks trying to sound casual. Kurt had been jumpy for months surprising him usually resulted in... yeah that. Kurt screamed his high-pitched girly scream, while teleporting himself into the closet. Of course, Bobby knew he was in the closet because he was still screaming. There was only one way to get him to stop when he got like this. Sighing Bobby Opened the closet, smacked him across the face and stated " For God's sake man! Kaitle's not even in the house right now" " Oh" Kurt says, slowly climbing out of the closet " Are you sure?" Bobby rolls his eyes and gestures to the pile on Kurt's side of the room. "s'up?" he asks.

" I made an important decision Last week. Remember when Rogue asked me to hold the baby? " Bobby shudders and nods. He had borrowed her CD. He honestly had thought he would be able to return it before she noticed it was missing. But he lost it. He still wasn't sure how. Bobby considered himself a brave,brave man. Because he didn't try to hide like Jamie. No way. That always made the beating worse. He always tried to find someone else to take the blame. That was the smart thing to do. As long as you were careful about it. Never try to pass blame without a plan. Otherwise you end up saying something stupid, like " Scott took it" even though Scott was the one who had given her and Kaitie a ride to pick up her car. So he'd walked in at the same time. Which is why you thought of him to begin with. Honestly, mentioning it before she noticed was a mistake anyway. But he panicked Then she asked what 'it' was. He knew he was dead then. He tried to say nothing. Because that could work. Then she got that look, And she shoved Kaitie into Kurt's terrified arms. Bobby then ran, Rogue was faster than Bobby, even after four months of skipped danger room sessions. Bobby never stood a chance,just ask Jamie.( It happens to Him often enough). He never even got to tell what was , knowing wouldn't have changed anything,but still. She caught him before he got anywhere near the front gate. Why did none of the adults ever try to stop her anyway? Personally,he thinks they're afraid of her too.

Bobby's wrist was still sore, so yeah he remembered last week. " Well" Kurt continued. " After I jumped into the shower to put out my fur" " Your fur?" " Don't ask. Anyway. After my shower, I decided. I just can't take this anymore. Kaitie terrifies me. The idea of any more babies like Kaitie terrifies me. I never want a baby like her. ( Somewhere in town Logan just jumped for joy) So I'm becoming a Priest." Kurt states, going back to his folding. "... Don't you think you're being a little melodramatic?" Bobby asks. Still staring at Kurt, now trying to see if he can spot any singed fur. Kurt Stares back at him for a moment. " Can you honestly tell me Kaitie doesn't scare you?" Kurt asks. " . But she's so much like Rogue it's hard to believe she's adopted" Bobby states. " Bobby Rogue is my sister. Can you see why I feel i can't risk it?" Kurt replies. " ...But... Rogue's adopted" Bobby says. " ...So's Kaitie" Kurt replies. Snapping his suitcase shut as he hears a horn outside. " Well, there's my cab. Good-bye Bobby,it's been great knowing you" Kurt says to a silent Bobby. Bobby is now thinking about what Kurt said...maybe it's not to late to go with Kurt. But he's not Catholic. Darn.

He leaves his room,and bumps into Rogue, carrying a sleeping Kaitie. " Hey, Bobby. Where's Kurt going?" She asks. " ummm. He said something about becoming a priest." Bobby responds,worried the information would get him stuck babysitting. But Rogue just laughs. Then asks if he told Amanda. Bobby shrugged, he hadn't thought to ask. This lead to the most dreaded question in the mansion. " Hey Bobby, will you hold Kaitie while I take a quick shower,thanks" Says Rogue handing over the baby and walking away while talking. Kaitie woke right away, and not seeing Rogue,she began to cry. Bobby put out the portrait in the main hall with the ever present extinguisher. Darn again. Maybe he could convert?


	3. He Knew he should have moved

DISCLAIMER: I don't own X-men Evolution,only Kaitlyn

Chapter Three:  
Poitr  
" He Knew he should have moved."  
Poitr made his way to the mansion,wondering if he was making the right choice. Sure it had seemed like the best plan to ask the X-men for help when he got home just in time to see Remy dragged into a car by a group of men,who honestly he thought may have been his family. The X-men were probably the only people in the world who could help get Remy back. So it was the right choice,right? But he really,REALLY didn't want to be the one who told Rogue. Maybe he could convince someone else to tell her? He knew he should have moved.

He paused just outside the gate. A thought just occured to him. What if she asked him to watch the baby? That hadn't ended well last time. For him or John. The only reason he hadn't thought of it sooner was fear of pain. First from Rogue ( she really needed to hear the whole ' don't kill the messenger ' thing) then from Remy ( he would be mad when he learned she'd been upset. And he also needed that lesson)

Sighing, he decided to just bite the bullet,and ask for help. Because he couldn't rescue Remy on his own. And Rogue would be even angier if no one told her until it was over. Either way,this was going to hurt. He reached the door far faster than he would've liked. Taking a deep breath, he rang the bell, preparing himself for the worst,as the door opened...with that little one on the other side. Kitty he believed. or was it Kathy. Either way, she wasn't Rogue which was good. But then she called for Rogue which was bad. Very,very bad. Because the only thing worse than giving Rogue bad news was interrupting Rogue to give her bad news. Like he said. This was bad.

Rogue comes into the Foyer, Kaitie on her hip, and annoyed look on her face. This was going to hurt. " What Kitty?" Rogue begins. " I was getting Kaitie ready to go out" Kitty gestures to Piotr and stands back. Because she's clearly angry, and Kitty gets the felling that this is going to be bad news. " . ummm. Remy's missing" Piotr stutters out. " WHAT?!" Rogue yells,startling Kaitie who in turn cries out,setting the front door on fire. Kitty quickly scrambles to put out the fire,while Piotr continues " I had just arrived home,when I saw four men, who looked like they may have been Thieves, wrestle Remy into a car. I tried to stop them,but they were to far away,and going far to fast."

" Darn Swamp Rat can't keep himself outta trouble I swear!" Rogue rants as she hands Kaitie to Poitr. She had learned early on it was best to hand the baby to someone else while she was angry, like this. Or there would be fires, as in multiple Most days she was angry at least once. But normal anger, it wasn't an issue. Just blind fury. Like now. Cause she was beyond angry as she stomps down the hall, muttering to herself " Imma kill his no good family,then Imma kill him for gettin caught by his no good family" Poitr and Kitty were trailing behind her. Because it was never wise to make her think you were ignoring her when she got like this.

But at least she hadn't hurt him...yet.. he wasn't so sure if she still wouldn't. Kaitie was looking up at Poitr with curiosity. It was actually rather rare,despite how other people felt one the subject, for Rogue to hand her off to someone else. Kaitie hadn't been held by Poitr in months. She smiled up at him,and then frowned when she realized he wasn't any of the men who usually held her ( ie Logan,Remy, and rarely Bobby,when Rogue wanted to mess with him.) Kaitie was beginning to work herself up,he could see it. He looked desperately at Kitty,hoping he could get her to take the baby from him before she could cry. But Kitty was distracted,listening to Rogue and it was to late. Kaitie's cries lit up a couple statues. Rogue spun around and stomped back to Poitr. " HONESTLY,PETE! CAN'T YOU EVEN HANDLE KEEPING HER HAPPY FOR A MOMENT!" she yells before smacking him upside the head and taking the baby back. Who she then begins talking to in a frighteningly sweet voice. baby talking. He may have nightmares.

Rogue leads them to Xavier's office and slams open the door, not bothering to knock, startling Xavier and Logan . Who had pulled back out his charts and graphs, and was once again giving Xavier a migraine. " We need to go save that stupid Swamp Rat, got himself kidnapped by his own darn family" She states before turning and walking towards the hanger. Xavier and Logan stare blankly after her, Kitty and Poitr are staring at Logan's charts. From a distance the hear Rogue yell "C'mon ya idiots we ain't got all day" They all snap out of it and head off after her. Because she will go without them. And no one wants that. No one.


	4. It was a fundamental rule of the univers

Chapter Four:  
Kitty  
"It was a fundamental rule of the universe"

We're all of Remy's friends hot? If so she may want to start hanging out with Rogue and Remy more. No Stop it. Bad Kitty. You're about to go on a rescue mission. Now is not the time to drool over Remy's room mate. Even if he was the cutest guy she'd seen in... Okay she needs to move. Sitting next to Piotr was distracting. Rogue would hurt her if she knew that Kitty was distracted. Still, maybe Rogue could arrange a formal introduction after they get Remy back.

Get Remy back. That's right. That's why they're are on the blackbird to begin with. Flying. On a plane. With a firestarting infant. AND her really pissed off mother. Crap. She knows she says it a lot lately, but this time, they were going to die. Hopefully Rogue can keep Kaitie happy. For the next three hours. Didn't they have a turbo thingy on here? Maybe she should ask. Not that she was trying to get away from the baby or anything. or Rogue.  
" Hey, are we using the turbo thing" Kitty asked from the back of the plane. At first she didn't think they heard her, but then Logan responded " No need kid. They haven't gone that far. Only to a cabin just this side of New York border." for a moment Kitty wondered how they could know that. Then she remembered Xavier was on the plane with them. At least she hadn't asked out loud.  
Sighing, she looked out the window. This was going to be a long day. Just as they were boarding the plane, John had shown up... with Wanda. Apparently Poitr had called them. So now she was on a mission with three crazy people. One of them was also pissed. Why didn't she stay behind? How could this possibly get any worse?

Never, ever ask yourself that question. It was a fundamental rule of the universe. She asked anyway. Therefore she only had herself to blame. John was bored. A bored John was never a good thing. A bored John with a distracted team and a girlfriend who hadn't made him turn out his pockets was a worse thing. John began playing with his lighter. Kitty noticed him from the corner of her eye. He kept flicking it open and closed.

John would swear he didn't do it, and maybe he didn't because Kaitlyn had been staring at him. Suddenly the fire from his lighter jumped right at Rogue and the baby. Kitty screamed like a..well like a girl. Poitr crushed Kitty under him trying to protect her. Professor Xavier moved, whether he intended to go closer or further away, no one really knew, because at the same time Wanda stood up and was knocked into him when the plane shifted as Logan tried to find out what was happening. It was utter chaos.

What happened next terrified them all. Kitty blamed herself,after all she was the one who broke a fundamental rule of the universe. Rogue used Bobby powers. She put up a quick ice wall. Then she used John's to put out the fire. She had been no where near John and Bobby wasn't even here. Kitty looked around to be sure. Rogue channeled out powers. The last time this happened she had been very, very stressed. And she had absorbed to many people. She hadn't absorbed anyone in months, but she was really, really stressed. They all decided it was best to sit very , very still. Because the last time. She lost control. It had been bad; very, very bad. For everyone involved. They all stared wide eyed at her until she yelled " What! We don't have time for you idiots to go all creepy on me! " They all nod together, and go back to what they were doing, this time out of fear. Because they needed to keep her calm until this was over.


	5. Because the universe hates him

DISCLAIMER: I still do not own X-men evolution.

A/N I decided to post a 2nd chapter today,as neither one os very long. Thanks to mangagurlz for finishing beta reading quickly :)

Chapter Five:  
Remy  
"Because the universe hates him. Or at least loves watching him suffer"  
Undisclosed Location,New York State.

Remy was bored. Bored and annoyed. His cousins were sitting across the room, but they weren't talking to him. Normally he would shuffle his cards or play a few rounds of solitaire. But they had taken his cards. All of his cards. Eleven packs of them. They even took the ones in the secret inner pocket of his coat. Something about 'untrustworthy' and 'escape attempts' Whatever,he had stopped listening. He had tried to ask what they wanted, both when shoved him in the van and when they drug him in the room. But they wouldn't say anything. Idiots. It had been hours. What were they waiting for? Maybe he could just slip out the window? Nope they caught him. And now they were making him sit with them.

Ten minutes later. They had taken his coat as well. Just because he had located his back up pack of cards and had been trying to casually open them. They took his cards too. Now he was sitting in his corner with his arms crossed. But not pouting. Remy LeBeau did not pout. Pouting was not manly. So he was not pouting. No matter if it looked like it.

Twenty minutes later. They had tied him to his chair. Just because he had found his extra lock pick and was trying to open the door. He had to use the restroom. And escape. But the restroom was important too. So now he was glaring at them because he couldn't cross his arms anymore. This officially sucked.

Another ten minutes later. His father and Henri walked in the door. " Oh thank God!" yelled Theo, who had retied Remy's ropes. For the fourth time. Theo and Emil quickly left the room. Handing Jean-Luc the pile of Remy's things on the way out. Remy stared at his father and brother. They stared back. Henri broke the silence first.

" So is it true?" Henri asks. Remy blinks at him for a moment."... what?" Remy asks. "Do you really have a baby?" Henri asks. " Yes" Remy answers. " is it a girl or a boy?" "...SHE'S A GIRL! DO NOT CALL HER IT!" Remy yells.  
They stare at each other for another minute, before Henri breaks out a huge grin. " I have a niece! This is the most awesome thing that has ever happened! EVER!" he excitedly tells their father, who states in a calm voice. " So I heard. Henri please go sit with Emil. Keep him out of trouble." Henri gives his father a not manly pout, because remember pouting isn't manly, and heads for the door. They both stare after him, as he walks away,stomping his feet. " And now you know why I named you as my heir." Jean-Luc states. Remy nods.

~o~O~o~

" So did the treaty ever even cross your mind?" Jean- Luc asks Remy as he sits across from him. "... Nope" Remy responds, while calculating the likelihood of getting past his father. " You know the deal will be off now,right?" Jean-Luc responds. " Yup" Remy replies again. He plans to use one word answers to any question his father asks. And he has no intention of his father learning Kaitie is a mutant. Because he does NOT trust the man.

Five minutes later. " So is the mother that stripe hair girl you brought with you last year?" He asks as he ties Remy up. Again. "...Yes" Remy not-pouts. " The one that handed the Rippers their butts?" Jean-Luc asks, crossing his arms "...Yes" ( still not-pouting) Remy responds "...Does she have a name?" Jean-Luc asks."...Who?" Remy asks, un-tying himself, again. " The baby , of course" Jean-Luc responds while re-tying him,again. " Kaitlyn" Remy answers. Giving up on the un-tying,for now."... and her mother?" Jean-Luc asks. Honestly, getting information from his son is like pulling teeth. "... Rogue"

Rogue! He was supposed to meet Rogue in about fifteen minutes. Hopefully someone rescues him soon. Because making her wait is never a good thing. Hopefully no one told her about him being kidnapped, because no one wants to see her angry. Please, Please do not let Rogue know about this. If there is any sort of cosmic fairness left in the universe, Rogue will not know about this. But that can't happen. Because the universe hates him. Or at least loves watching him suffer.

They can hear the sounds of the jet landing. Followed by the front door crashing open. Then the sound of his cousins loosing a fight. One of them,Remy's pretty sure it's Emil, screams like a girl. There's crashing along the hallway. Staring at the door,they both jump a little when it breaks open. With Rogue on the other side. A very angry Rogue on the other side. A very angry Rogue on the other side with Kaitlyn on her hip. Yup he was dead.


	6. You know it's a bad thing

DISCLAIMER: I do not own X-men Evolution

Chapter Six:  
Wanda and John  
"You know it's a bad thing when John becomes the leader of anything "

Five minutes ago  
Rogue was off the plane before Logan could shut down the engine,baby in arms. Logan sighed. He needed some more of those pills Hank had given him. He really did. Ten hadn't been enough. But Hank told him to take one every eight hours,so he doubts he can get more was already to the door . No point in Getting involved now. She could rescue THAT BOY on her own. They all knew it. And with as angry as she was,it might be best to stay out of her way. Even if you healed quickly. Because living through something didn't mean it doesn't hurt.

John watched her with interest Hopefully she left some butt kicking for the rest of them. That is of Remy had left any for her. He probably had. Maybe. Because Piotr said in was his family who took him. And he goes easy on his family. Kind of. Unless it's John. But He thinks Remy's still in denial about being brothers. The rest of them climb out a the plane less than a minute after Rogue, but the screams of some boy could be heard already.

At the sound of the scream, John sighs and puts away his lighter. " Sorry Sherry, not usin ya after all" he says ( he'd heard Remy call Rogue that, he thinks, and decided it was a good name for his lighter... after Wanda threatened to hex him when he tried it on her. Rogue had at one point, told him he was saying it wrong,but what would she know?) Wanda rolls her eyes at him and walks calmly in the direction of the cabin. Because they all knew the fight was over. Logan and Xavier didn't even bother to get out of the plane. That Kathy girl (was that her name?) and the giant were standing on the ramp, with no interest in going in either.

So that leaves John and Her. Why'd they even bother to come? Oh yeah so that they could make a big deal out of what happened on the plane. Now that Wanda had recovered from the almost- fried Friend and baby incident she didn't understand what was wrong with them. So Rogue had controlled the powers in her? Wasn't that supposed to be a good thing according to these people? Weren't they always preaching about control to Rogue,going on and on Blah,Blah,Blah. Rogue complains about it all the time. Their preaching at her. Whatever. It was time to go get Remy back. So she can watch Rogue kick his butt.

John watched Wanda roll her eyes at the others and then wander into the cabin. He turned back to the pair on the ramp. " You sure you don't to come in with us? I know the fight's over and everything but if we stay out here we'll have TWO angry possibly clinically insane girls and an equally insane angry Cajun " He shakes his head at them and follows his girlfriend inside. John had just made since. As in he said something that wasn't completely crazy. That was scary. The pair look at each other, paling at the idea of the three crazy occupants of the cabin. On a plane. Together. For an hour. And mad at them. CRAP!

Kitty and Piotr were in the cabin before Wanda had reached the hall. John had paused to ask one of the men on the floor where everyone went. The man just moaned in return. _C'mon she does't hit that of the time. If you were used to it..._ Another one, just looks at them and points to the hall, not speaking either. He shakes his head at the moaning man and follows his girlfriend, the other two trailing behind him. You know it's a bad thing when John becomes the leader of anything. Even if it's by default.

All four stop short in the doorway. They have all seen many horrors in their lives. They fought Apocalypse They knew Magneto! They had dealt with anti-mutant protests right outside their doors! They had all at one point babysat Kaitlyn! But nothing could prepare them for the horror they saw on the other side of that door.

* * *

A/N: One chapter left. :)


	7. Now is the time for precaution

DISCLAIMER: I still do not own X-men Evolution. ( not even a copy on DVD,sadly)

Chapter Seven:  
Rogue  
"Now is the time for precaution,soon it will be too late"

They had all re-boarded the plane, Remy taking the empty seat next to Rogue and putting Kaitlyn in his lap. Kitty, Piotr, John and Wanda sat as far from the family as possible. Kitty was trying to be as small as possible and had sat next to Piotr and behind John to go unnoticed. Wanda was sitting next to John, with a bored expression on her face. John too was bored, but Wanda had thought to take his lighters,promising to give them back when they got home. Xavier looked curiously at them as they boarded. All of them looked to one degree or another, like they'd just gone through a battle. But the fighting had been over before the four of them had gotten in the would be sure to ask them when they got home. After he finished his puzzle. and his tea. He wishes he'd thought to bring his tea.

Logan was wondering about the level of quiet that the 'kids' were using. They were never quiet unless they were up to something... or hiding something. He was going to talk to them when they got home. After he finished his presentation for Charles. Because the Giant was sitting way to close to the midget. So was that boy;that boy was sitting way to close to Stripes...and whispering something to her. In a tone to low for him to hear...maybe he should talk to her first... NO! no because that other boy just kissed that girl that was Stripes friend! This. can. not. happen. Who cares if those two don't live with them. The same rules apply. He knows. He saw the chart. If they have one, that's just one step closer to the baby apocalypse The charts must be respected! Now is the time for precaution,soon it will be too late.

Wanda didn't really understand why Kitty had flipped out like that. But the people at the institute always seemed to be freaking out over something. How could Rogue stand to live there? They were all high-strung. Just look around and you know it. There was Kitty nervously biting her nails and glancing between Rogue and Piotr. Then there was the Professor, he was clearly intoxicated, and humming to himself. Rogue herself seemed fine, smiling at Remy and Kaitlyn. But Logan.. If he held throttle any harder it would break. And why did he keep looking back at her in the mirror?

John was bored again. Completely bored. Wanda had his lighters. He didn't start that fire earlier! Or at least he doesn't think he did. Wanda had let him kiss her cheek when they got on board, but now she was ignoring him. And he was bored. Who cares why these people are acting all weird and twitchy. They're always twitchy. At least as far as he can tell. Every time he tries to talk to any of them they get like this. Maybe he could talk her into giving him back just the small one?

Kitty was biting her nails staring at Rogue and Poitr. She didn't know who she wanted to watch more. Poitr was really interesting and she could admit to herself but no one else (ever) that she had a slight, teeny tiny...okay massive crush on him. And he was right here next to her! She should be completely excited. But then there was Rogue...Rogue was scary today. Scarier than usual. First there was the plane. That was terrifying Kitty hadn't been that scared in months. It was awful. There was also that thing this morning at breakfast. Where Jamie had accidentally spilled his milk on Rogue. And ran, of course. Come to think of it someone should probably go get him out of his hiding tree. But the scary part was she just laughed. Someone spilled on her. and she laughed. Rogue. Then There was the whole cabin thing... but Kitty didn't want to think about it.

Poitr didn't really notice Kitty's glances or Wanda's staring. Because he was wondering if Remy was going to kill him. For telling Rogue. Because even if she wasn't mad,he still would be. And Poitr couldn't tell if she was mad. You kn ow Russia wasn't really all that bad. Now that he thought about it, he couldn't remember why he decided to stay. Oh that's right now he remembers. Because Remy was stalking Rogue,um I mean dating Rogue. And Rogue hang out with Kitty. And he had a crush on Kitty. But he didn't know if she liked him. And most of the time he can't remember her name. ... in fact he's pretty sure he just learned her name. But still. On the other hand, Russia really isn't that bad.

They finally arrived at the institute Everyone was getting off the plane, Logan still wondering what had gotten into all of them and wondering if he could finish his talk with Charles before he gets to drunk. Wanda leads John away,promising him a whole stack of firewood at the Brotherhood house. Xavier, still humming to himself went off in the direction of his office. As Logan was about to follow him he heard Kitty behind him " That right there. That's what I was talking about. It's ,like, the scariest thing I've,like, ever seen" He turns around to see what she's on about... And screams, screams like Kurt. He screams like Kurt on a sugar rush. Like Kurt on a sugar rush with his tail closed in a car door ( it has happened... four times). Because there right before him, for the whole world to see , was his worst nightmare come to life.. Remy. Kissing. Rogue. Remy kissing Rogue and not passing out. Now he understands why Kitty was so scared. Because THAT BOY was kissing his Stripes. This could not happen. Because kissing led to other things... things that lead to babies... and babies were dangerous. Far, far more dangerous than anything else he'd ever had to face... And he knew Sabertooth AND Deadpool.  
He needed to talk to Charles now! . Before he was drinking his 'tea' . Remy and Rogue stare after the retreating Logan. Everyone else soon follows. "...and that's why I didn't tell them when I gained control last week." Rogue states.

* * *

A/N: Thank you all for reading, and to mangagurlz for beta reading. This next installment."Babies do NOT come from the stork...or the hospital" should be out in a couple of days :)


End file.
